une vie meilleur
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: bah...ca comemnce en délire, ca passe par le hentai, puis la déprime, et ca finit en guiamuve. Et tout ca dans le meme fic !


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite ^^ 

Mail :  Chtiteelfie@aol.com      

Source : Gw et voyage dans le temps de Anastasia ^^ *Et oui encore p *

Genre : … Tasukete T-T

Disclamer : Ziq et persos pas n'a moi T-T

Coin de la béta : À part que mon ordi a merdé ce qui a fait qu'il m'a fallu un temps monstre pour venir à bout de cette fic, j'ai rien à dire. … Si ce n'est bonne lecture.

Note : J'ai failli tuer mon PC quand c'est soudain mis en arrêt alors que j'avais fait presque tout un passage -_- *D'hab je sauvegarde mais la c'est venu d'un coup* 

Une vie meilleure

_Est-ce qu'une vie meilleure_

_Nous attend, dès demain?_

_Ne doute pas puisqu'il est l'heure !_

_Je sais que pourtant_

_Il faut faire souvent des choix_

_Qui font vraiment peur !_

On me donne un choix à faire. Partir et donner le bonjour au froid spatial, ou devenir un pilote à la solde de ce champignon géant. C'est fou comme j'aime ce genre de choix. On n'a pas du tout l'impression d'être forcé. Et en plus, je vais avoir des surprises d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Je me demande pourquoi il a peur de tout me dire maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une chance de survivre si je n'acceptais pas. On va dire oui. 

…

…… 

………

Bon c'est un savant fou, ça, j'ai bien pigé. Suffit de le regarder. On a beau dire sur les stéréotypes… Ils ont la vie dure. Je m'éloigne. Bon c'est un savant fou. Oui je me marre et alors ? Reprenons. Il est aussi l'un de ceux qui ont construit la première armure mobile. Je suis pas sûr que ça m'aide à ce qu'on devienne copain ça. Pour l'instant les armures n'ont pas apporté la joie chez moi. Bon j'ai aussi un peu de mal à le croire, passons. Il veut que je devienne pilote, c'est gentil, mais y a juste un tout chtit-mini-problème. Je ne sais pas piloter. Me donner des cours ? Ben tiens. J'aurais dû flairer le piège. Une armure en gundamium… Mais bien sûr ! Et le chocolat, il met l'alu dans la marmotte ! J'ai compris maintenant. Il veut me faire mourir de rire ! Je l'ai découvert aha ! Ah bah non ! Malgré le peu de connaissance que j'ai, je sais reconnaître le plan de construction d'une armure mobile quand j'en ai une sous le nez. Vi, je suis un génie… Bon okay j'en ai volé une, une fois pour un mec. Et alors ? Chacun ses sources ! 

Bon j'accepte ou pas ? Arf j'ai déjà dit oui. J'ai toujours le choix avec mon copain l'espace ? Na pasque là, je le sens pas le coup des gundams. Je crois qu'il ne me laisse pas le choix. Paix a mon âme, amen !

_Oh, comme le monde me semble grand,_

_Quand je voyage -- dans le temps._

Se réveiller en sursaut serait un euphémisme comparé à ce que je viens de faire. Le pauvre chiot qui dort toujours sur mon ventre quand moi-même je dors, a failli rencontrer le plafond. Et pour ce qui est des couvertures… Disons que les pauvres ont subit un essorage express sans passer par la case repassage. Alors comment on se dépatouille de tout ça. Une jambe tout d'abords. Ça sera déjà un progrès. Pourquoi me suis réveillé en sursaut ? Je ne sais pas. Donc le pied maintenant. Rah ça serre ! Même pas vrai, je ne détourne pas le sujet ! Bon peut-être un peu. L'autre jambe maintenant. Me suis encore plus emmêlé en enlevant l'autre. Je vais prendre une grande paire de ciseau si ça continue. Ceux dont on se sert pour tailler les haies ! Bon faudra que j'arrive jusqu'à l'endroit ou je les ai rangé avant, ce qui risque d'être loin à cloche pied. Vi, j'ai encore détourner le sujet et alors ? C'est la première fois que je rêve de mon embauche en tant que pilote, j'ai le droit d'être choqué ne ? Oups… 

- Wouf ! [Méga onomatopée je sais ^^0]

Traître. À cause de lui je me remets à penser à Wuffy. Et comme par hasard les autre suivent. 

_Au bout du chemin_

_On me tendra la main._

_Il me semble que ma vie change._

Alors, j'ai mon sac avec le minimum vital pour moi… Oui il est gros et alors ! Grrr. Et ce n'était pas le chien l ! Tiens en passant, j'ai failli oublier son panier. Oui je l'emmène, je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! Viens là mon beau. Vous saviez que certains avaient une touffe de poil sur le haut de la tête, qui les rend trop kawaiii ?!! Je sais, je viens de me griller. Mais heuu… Pis y a que ça qui lui ressemble ! Les chiens n'ont pas encore les yeux bleus – dommage d'ailleurs ! 

Allez en route pour de nouvelles aventures ! Et je sais où chercher en plus ! Normalement celui que je cherche en particulier se trouve… Se trouve… Se… Trouve… Gosh la carte. Et un aller-retour éclair. Vala. Se trouve sur une colonie ! Plus précisément L2… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas !!!! Quand j'ai trouvé l'adresse, je n'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe mais l ! L2 ? Pourquoi aller sur cette décharge géante ? Remarquez… Peut-être que ça a changé depuis… Naaaaaaaa. Ou alors z'ont détruit pour tout reconstruire, je vois pas autrement. Je saurais qu'en y allant alors en route.

Oups. Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne me suis pas présenté. Moi c'est Duo Maxwell mais dans la vie de tous les jours c'est Rick Schyting. Je sais, j'ai un nom de tous les jours étrangement étrange. Mais on devait choisir et avec lui, je ne risque pas de me faire harceler. Si vous saviez l'horreur que ça a été à la fin de la guerre… Dieu bénisse l'anonymat. À part ça j'ai 25 ans. Et oui, 10 ans ont passé depuis la guerre. Mais vous sortez d'où au juste ? Mauvaise question. Niveau physique j'ai pas tellement changé à part une tresse plus longue, et des vêtements moins noirs. J'ai abandonné la soutane d'ailleurs. Si je change de nom c'est pas pour me faire choper à cause de mes vêtements. Bon ça varie toujours très près du noir et souvent dans les tons rouge sang…

_Je serai choyée_

_Protégée, désirée !_

_Comme ce rêve me semble étrange._

_Oui, et pourtant je l'entreprends,_

_Ce beau voyage -- dans le temps._

Sinon qui je cherche ? Heero Yuy bien sûr ! Alias Nichi Yahirai. Je me demande où il a dégotté ça. Je parie qu'il n'a pas changé. Qu'il sera toujours aussi beau et tendre… J'ai bien dit tendre. On était ensemble pendant la guerre. Ou plutôt durant les rares moments de paix qu'on avait. Pas la peine de me hurler dans les oreilles, oui on s'est séparé et alors ? On avait besoin de… Restructurer nos vies ! Non je ne suis pas devenu plus intelligent… Que celui qui a pensé ça se dénonce ! C'est vrai, je suis télépathe à mes heures perdues. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a permis de découvrir son adresse. La fille voulait pas me la donner, mais vu qu'elle y pensait très très fort pour ne pas baver sur moi… Y en a beaucoup qui pense très très fort maintenant hein ? Je vous ai découvert ! Bon assez rigoler. 

Donc oui on était ensemble. On s'est séparés après la guerre en se promettant de ne retrouver l'autre que lorsqu'on aura une vie stable et saine. Et j'ai une vie stable et saine. Je suis un bon petit fonctionnaire, j'ai un joli toutou à son pépère, j'ai pas de petite amie ni de petit copain m'enfin l'infidélité ça me tente pas encore, et j'ai une belle bande de pote. C'est pas une vie saine ça ? 

Donc je pense que je devrais aller le chercher maintenant… J'avoue tout votre honneur ! Ce foutu rêve ne m'a pas laissé en paix. Et évidemment moi je ne rêve plus que de ses bras maintenant. Il sera sûrement encore plus doux qu'avant. Je l'imagine bien dans un appartement tout ce qu'il y a de confortable à préparer des surprises pour celui ou celle qui partage / partagera sa vie. Il prendra soin de moi, comme moi je m'occuperais de lui. Le lit comprendra sa douleur certains soirs et… Moi ? Avoir viré de la guimauve au pervers ? Naaaaaaa…

_Songe, rêve d'une vie_

_Où j'aurais enfin_

_Une famille à mon tour_

_Songe, rêve ! Quell' vie !_

_J'aurai, moi aussi, droit_

_À mon rêve d'amour._

Je suis dans la navette pour L2. Le peu de monde qu'il y a à l'intérieur me fait comprendre que ça n'a pas changé là-bas. De l'extérieur elle est belle. Scintillante à cause de la glace. Comme toutes les colonies. Mais de l'intérieur… Elle est belle. Elle doit même être magnifique. Heero y est donc elle est superbe. Tout d'un coup, toutes ces années où je n'ai pas pensé à lui, où j'ai été seul… Me retombent dessus. Toutes ces années me pèsent lourdement sur les épaules. J'ai l'impression que le poids me consume. Il va m'engloutir. Je me demande si… Il a trouvé quelqu'un. Sûrement. Ça fait 10 ans et un homme comme lui ne peut pas rester longtemps seul. Non, ça relèverait du miracle.

Solo se sert contre moi. Il y a tellement peu de monde dans la navette, on est 5 au grand maximum. Grâce à ça j'ai été autorisé à le garder avec moi. Sur mes genoux. Ça me permet de partager un peu de ce poids qui m'enfonce lentement mais sûrement vers la déprime.

Il ne peut pas être seul. Il a sûrement trouvé quelqu'un. 

Quelqu'un de bien.

Quelqu'un qui saura s'occuper de lui. 

Quelqu'un qui l'aimera autant que Heero l'aimera lui ou elle. 

Quelqu'un de stable. 

Quelqu'un qui ne risque pas de le tuer à la moindre crise. 

Quelqu'un qui saura prendre soin de lui. 

Qui ne lui rappellera pas son passé guerrier. 

Quelqu'un de bien mieux que moi. 

J'aimerais pourtant qu'il m'ait attendu. Qu'il m'accueille comme s'il n'avait fait qu'attendre mon arrivée. Mais c'est égoïste. Il mérite d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Et pas quelqu'un comme moi. Pourtant j'en rêve malgré tout.

_Douc'ment__, pas à pas,_

_Marchons vers l'avenir_

_Sur la route du bonheur._

_Est-ce qu'on m'aimera ?_

_Ai-je raison de partir ?_

Tant de questions dans mon cœur 

Est-ce qu'il m'acceptera ? Est-ce qu'il voudra bien qu'on se parle un peu ? Ou me jettera-il parce que je lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Est-ce qu'il ressentira quelque chose pour moi ? Ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amitié ou d'amour fraternel. Aie-je eu raison de tout quitter pour un espoir peut-être vain ? Aie-je eu raison alors que je ne sais même pas se qu'il fait ce qu'il est devenu ce qu'il aime désormais. Je ne sais plus rien de lui moi. Il a dû changer en 10 ans et pourtant… Je me dirige vers son appartement comme si c'était le mien. Solo sautille autour de moi en essayant de me redonner le sourire. Je ne réfléchis même plus aux raisons qui m'ont poussé à le choisir lui et pas un autre. Et pour Heero ? Pourquoi c'est lui que je veux ? Je pourrais choisir n'importe qui d'autre… Pourquoi ais-je choisi celui qui risque le plus de me détester ?

_Oui, c'était bien un signe !_

_Un monde se termine !_

_Que le chemin du printemps_

_Soit ma victoire_

_Sur le temps !_

Je suis devant sa porte. Je frappe, je ne frappe pas ? 

…

……

………

Kya ! Il est malade d'avoir… Posé sa main… Sur mon épaule… Alors que… Je stressais… Comme un malade.

Non, je ne l'étouffe pas, non, je ne l'étouffe pas. Et puis ce n'est pas grave si je l'étouffe ! C'est lui, il est l ! C'est mon Hee-chan ! Je ne le lâche plus ! Tant pis si on me confond avec un koala, m'en fiche ! Je veux plus le quitter mon Hee-chan ! Et vous savez c'est quoi le meilleur ? J'entends ses pensées et il m'a attendu lui aussi ! Il n'a personne dans sa vie, il m'attendait. Il m'attendait moi ! Je l'aime, je l'aime ! 

- Duo ?

Oui c'est moi ! Et toi t'es Heero et je te lâche plus !

- Le chien est avec toi ?

- C'est Solo.

- Tu sais que j'ai attendu longtemps. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ?

Je suis stupide, crétin, abruti, tout ce que tu veux. Mais je suis ton baka c'est tout ce qui compte. Je pars plus. Tant pis pour mon appart mon boulot et ma bande d'amis, je le quitte plus maintenant. Dix ans c'est déjà bien trop long. Alors maintenant il devra me supporter chaque jour de sa vie !

Finish

Kei : J'ai co même réussis à caser de la guimauveuuuuu ^^ 

Shinny : *sort les griffes prête à découper en rondelles le piaf qui lui a piqué sa place à la fin*

Chtite : Calme calme ^^0 *se cache sous l'placard*

Kymoon : Je resterai neutre dans ce conflit. … mais quand-même… J'aurais préféré un lemon de fin. ^^

Shinny : Grrrrrrrrrrr

Kei : p 

Shinny : *sourire sadique dévoilant la belle rangée de crocs*

Kei : Tu m'attraperas pasheeuuu p

Shinny : On parie ? (B *bondis pour choper le piaf*

Kymoon : *planque son ordi* Détruisez pas ma bestiole !!! J'pourrais en avoir encore besoin…

Chtite : *revient sur le devant de la scène un instant, des bruitages étranges dans le dos* Review please ^^0


End file.
